One Piece: The Night Rises
by PirateWarWarrior
Summary: The world Luffy was born into has been controlled by the Government and the Slayers Guild for 100's of years, for Luffy his biggest dream is to become the king of the vampires and have many adventures with his friends, along the way he will encounter many enemies and friends who will lead him and his friends on a path that will lead to not just adventure but fate as well.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**One Piece: The Night Rises**

_The sun sets  
They hide in the shadows  
Waiting for the day they can hunt  
for they are the eternal children of the night  
and they are waiting to hunt _

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The light of the moon shone down on the lake casting a silvery reflection on the surrounding trees, the silvery light cast shadows between the tree giving the perfect hiding place for the young hunter stalking his prey, as the hunter came closer to his prey he prepared to jump and bring it down and take the first bite. "Luffy, where are you" the sound of Luffy Grandpa came out and scared away Luffy's prey, Luffy came out of the shadows looking disappointed he'd hoped to catch his first prey on his own, "Luffy, you better show yourself or you'll get more than just a beating" Luffy began to run straight back home knowing his punishment was going to be severe anyway.

For as long as Luffy could remember he and his Grandpa had lived in this forest for years, his grandpa had always gone out to catch food for them he had always been told never to leave the castle though he had been outside a few time when he was younger he had never left the castle grounds or seen anyone else from the outside. As Luffy approached the castle gates he saw his Grandpa standing waiting for him looking angry, Luffy approached his grandpa looking grim and as on cue his grandpa punched him in the head giving Luffy a headache, "Geez Grandpa I'm sorry I left without your permission but I really wanted to catch something tonight" Luffy said holding his head "You know you're not allowed to leave here without me" Garp looked down at his grandson "What would you've done if you ran into the slayers" Garp said as he grabbed luffy by the neck of his shirt and dragged him back into the castle "If there were slayers out there I would of ran for it before they noticed me" as Luffy tried to break free of his Grandfathers grip "I don't care you know the rule and yet you still disobey me" as Garp threw his grandson into a chair.

Luffy looked at his grandfather "I still don't understand why you won't let me hunt on my own, I'm old enough and you've trained me well enough to catch my own prey" Luffy argued but his grandfather just leaned against the large fireplace, "You may be old enough but you're not strong enough to hunt on your own and as my grandson it my responsibility to keep you safe" Garp said Luffy just leaned back into his chair looking annoyed his grandpa still treated him like a child even though he and his grandpa were vampires they lived alone in an abandoned castle. Through years ago Luffy older brother had been living with them but he had decided to leave to explore the world and that had caused some problems with his grandpa since his brother had also been told never to leave the grounds.

"I'm not going to get any stronger if you don't let me hunt my own prey, so please grandpa at least give me the chance to do some hunting on my own" Luffy got up from his chair, "No until I know it safe you will not leave this castle" Garp shouted his voice echoing through the castle walls as he disappeared at high speed to go hunting. Luffy groaned as he turned to face the fireplace "Why won't he let me leave this place, it not like the slayers are after us every time we go out and I've never seen them so why does he worry so much" Luffy thought as he walked back to his room in the tower. Luffy entered his room and looked out the window overlooking the grounds of the castle; he could sense many creatures out in the forest as well as looking at the town lights in the distance, Luffy had always been told to stay away from the town but he and his brother had gone there a couple of time when they were younger but their grandpa had stopped them after seeing them sneak out the castle that one time. Luffy laid on his bed as he waited for his grandpa to return "One day I'll leave this place and find adventure on my own and not have to worry about grandpa" Luffy said while looking up at the ceiling.

As the night moved on Luffy got up and looked out the window and wondered where his grandfather had gotten too, as Luffy stood up he felt the need a drink blood again "Ahh, again I've already had several pints of blood today and I'm not even hungry" Luffy said as he walked out his room and down the stairs. "I still can't believe your still here after so many century's Garp" Luffy heard a stranger voice from the main hall "You know why I'm still here Sengoku" Garp said as Luffy got closer to hear "Ya, but you can't keep protecting the boy forever Garp, he's eventually going to leave and become a fully fledge vampire" said the stranger "You don't think I don't know that, his birthday is in a few weeks and he'll become of age and be allowed to hunt on his own" Garp said sounding frustrated and worried "Well you knew this would happen eventually Garp" as Luffy continued to listen to the conversation he saw that the stranger was a human "What's a human doing here" Luffy wondered.

Suddenly Luffy sensed something in the castle it was a new smell so it was someone who he hadn't met, Luffy went looking for this person he followed the scent till it lead him outside "Who is this guy, he smells funny" Luffy thought but then he felt someone at his back and dodged out-of-the-way before the stake pierced him "You're good kid, most youngsters wouldn't had felt me before I pierced them" said the slayer as he stood before Luffy. Luffy looked at the Slayer and began question on how he had entered the grounds, "Who are you and how'd you enter this place" Luffy asked "That's easy, I heard there was an abandoned castle nearby and thought to have a look for vampires, as for my name it's Buggy now die" as the slayer jumped towards Luffy ready to stab him. Luffy fell back onto his back and waited for the stake to pierce but didn't feel it coming. Luffy opened his eyes and saw his grandfather holding the slayers throat "How dare you enter my home and attack my grandson" Garp said looking angry as he tightened his grip on the slayers throat. "So the rumours are true you are still alive Garp the fist" said Buggy "I heard you perished almost 300 years ago so the fact you're alive proves that…"Buggy began to choke before he could finish his sentence "I don't care, No slayers are allowed into my home and hurt my family" Garp threw Buggy straight out passed the gates and closed them.

As Buggy got up holding his throat he looked back at both vampires, "You should of killed when you had the chance, the slayers guild will come after you now that they'll know your alive" Buggy said while smiling as he ran straight into the forest "Luffy get back into the castle and pack a bag" Garp said clutching his fists in anger. Luffy got up and did as his grandpa said and ran straight to his room and pack up the essentials he would need, after a while Luffy met his grandpa back in the main hall his grandpa was looking in the fireplace as luffy approached him, "I'm ready Grandpa, where will we go" Luffy asked "You'll be going on your own Luffy I'll try and keep the slayer distracted to give you time to run and when your far from here I want you to find your brother and stay with him until it safe" Garp said as he turned around to face Luffy.

"What, grandpa you can't be serious" Luffy said not wanting to believe his grandfather was going to fight the slayers "It true Luffy, with the slayers guild knowing I'm alive it'll be difficult to keep you safe so I want you to run and not worry about me I'm strong enough to keep those stupid humans from killing me" Garp said while smiling "Before you go I want you to have this" Garp took a medallion off his neck and gave it to Luffy "Grandpa, that's the family seal why you giving it to me" Luffy said looking puzzled "Your coming of age soon Luffy and it your birth right to process this seal just as it was passed to me and remember this you come from a long line of vampires who have made history for being the strongest in the world and defying the laws that have been in place since those bastards took over our world and made us hide in the shadows" Garp said as he took the seal and put it around Luffy's neck "But grandpa it your seal only the head of the clan can wear it" Luffy said sounding concerned as he tried to give it back "True but one day you will be so I'm trusting you to keep that seal safe until we meet again, you understand" Garp said as he looked at Luffy with a proud face.

Luffy knew trying to argue with his grandfather would be pointless so he placed the seal under his shirt and picked his bag up and put it on his back, "Make sure you don't die Grandpa" Luffy said giving a cheeky smile, Garp gave his grandson a punch in the head "Watch that mouth, I'm still your grandpa" Garp said looking serious for a moment, Luffy rubbed his head where his grandfather had hit him and still smiled as he looked at him, "Ok enough of all this sappy feelings now go" Garp said pointing towards the door. Luffy ran for the door and kept running till he reach far enough from the castle to hear noise coming from there, "Guess that bastard brought reinforcement" Luffy clutched his fists in anger, but he knew going back would be pointless his grandfather was strong and would survive, So Luffy ran straight for the town knowing that would be the last place the slayers would look for him.

It had been years since Luffy had been near the town since he was a child, not much had changed so he knew his way around as he entered the town, "Right first I've got to find some food then look for a jacket I can wear so the sun doesn't burn me too much" Luffy knew that vampires could walk through the day but the sun still effected them by burning their skin if they didn't cover up well. So Luffy went looking for food and clothes he knew he only had a short time before the sun came up and he was already tired and wanted to sleep. Luffy did find a place to get food and clothes but it took all the money he had to get them so he didn't have enough to get a bed to sleep in so he wandered through town looking for a good place to sleep and to avoid the slayers who might be looking for him. "Hey you hear the slayer attacked the castle" Luffy heard a man speaking as he entered into a bar filled with humans, "What, why?" asked another as Luffy took the table in the far back "It seems a vampire was using it" The man replied back to his friend "A vampire this close to town, did they kill it" said the man "No, all the slayers were beaten and it got away" the man said sounding disappointed "You don't think it'll come here do you" The man said sounding scared "Don't be ridicules this place is to obvious for it to come here besides the slayer will catch him and dust him before you know it" the man laughed while his friend remain nervous.

Luffy ignored the men and sat quietly he was happy that his grandfather had got away but that only meant that the slayer were looking for him in the town if the news about the castle had already reached this town. "What about the rumour about that rouge werewolf that's supposed to be in town" Luffy heard and listened in "That freak, the slayers already have him they plan to execute him tomorrow morning which should be fun" said the man "Don't sound so cocky their really strong werewolves, I've heard they can tear a man apart I a single strike" said the man as he got up from his chair to leave, "Well this one wasn't he handed himself in when that annoying brat came through hear and threaten that little girl with his damn pet" said the other man as he joined his friend "Anyway he'll be dead and we can sleep well again after tonight" as they left the bar Luffy looked out the window and saw the slayers guild up the street. "So they have a werewolf up there" Luffy thought sounding interested in seeing this wolf, he'd never seen a werewolf but was taught that werewolf mostly stick in packs to avoid humans and slayers and that rouge werewolves were one's who were banished from there pack for disobeying the law which the damn humans had created to keep the night world in check since the war.

"Well may as well see this guys before he bites the dust" luffy thought as the existed the bar and walked up the street to see the werewolf, Luffy looked up the wall and jumped up and grabbed the ledge to see over the wall he saw nothing for a while and then saw in the centre of the court yard was a man being held in place to a pole. "So that's a werewolf, he doesn't look much" Luffy said under his breath. "Hey kid, get lost" the man said looking straight at Luffy "Why should I" Luffy said looking bored "Just do I can't stand to look at you" as the man looked down at his shadow "No way I don't take orders from werewolves" Luffy said as he pulled himself over the wall and walked up to the werewolf. Luffy saw that the werewolf had green hair and wore a simple shirt and pants along with boots, "So you're a vampire, first time I've seen one" said the werewolf looking at Luffy "First time I've seen a werewolf" Luffy said back, "So why you here anyway" The man asked "Just wanted to see what a werewolf looks like and now I'm thinking of breaking you out" Luffy said looking happy "Why?" said the man "Because I'm traveling and I need someone strong to join me, you interested" Luffy said crossing his arms "Join you no way, beside I don't travel with people it slows me down" the man said as he pulled on his restraints "I don't care I've already decided your joining me" Luffy said while smiling "Damn you, I'm not joining you" said the werewolf as his eyes turned from human to wolves. "I heard you're a strong, so why don't you break out" Luffy asked "I would, but that bastard kid took my blades, their important to me" as the werewolf settled back against the pole.

"So if I get them back will you join me" Luffy asked "Forget it, you'll never get in before the slayers notice you're here" said the werewolf, "Well you'll have to wait and see" as Luffy ran off looking for the blades "Stupid kid, he'll get himself killed" said the man as here closed his eyes and slept knowing his death would be coming as soon as the sun came up. Luffy ran around the whole court before seeing an entrance to the building "Hehe this is going to be fun" Luffy thought as he quietly entered through the door and into the building, He'd never seen a slayers building before but found it quite impressive with all the decorative pictures and structures. So Luffy went looking around but found himself in the kitchen when he took a wrong turn to avoid some slayers, "That was close" Luffy said but then saw a boy with pink hair in front of him. The boy looked petrified as he saw Luffy so Luffy walked up to him "Hi I'm Luffy who you" Luffy said smiling at the boy, the boy snapped out of it and pushed luffy behind some boxes "Hey Coby what you doing in here, you're supposed to be in your room hours ago" said a slayer as he came in "ya I know but I got behind on the cleaning and me a Helmeppo had to stay behind to finish it" Coby said looking embarrassed "Well hurry up and get back to your room, you need to clean the mess hall before the execution tomorrow" as the slayer left Luffy came out of his hiding place eating a apple.

"Thanks for hiding me" Luffy said "Ya sorry about that I don't know why I did it" Coby said looking down at his feet "Well whatever, hey could you tell me where I can find some swords" Luffy asked, Coby looked at him puzzled "Swords? Do you mean the one Roronoa Zoro had?" Coby said still looking puzzled "Ya those one's, I need them" Luffy said looking pleased "Why'd you want them?" Coby asked "Well I'm planning on breaking the werewolf out of here so he can join me" Luffy said while laughing, Coby looked shocked "Your planning on breaking him out, seriously" Coby said still with a look of shock on his face "Yep" Luffy said. "Don't you know what you'll be staring if you do that, the entire Slayers guild will come after you, you'll be known as a rouge who defies the law, a person who will be hunted down by every slayer in this world, do you want to become like Gold Roger" Coby said looking serious Luffy looked at Coby for a moment and replied "Ya of course what else can I be if not like him" Luffy smiled as Coby collapsed to his knees "You're insane no one can stand against the slayers and the entire government it just not possible" Coby shook his head so Luffy punched him "Ow, why'd you do that" Coby asked while clutching his head "Because I felt like it" Luffy said with a blank face "It not that I don't want to be the world's enemy it just that ever since I was little I've dream of one day becoming a powerful Vampire who can change the world and restore our rightful place in this world so we don't have to hide anymore" Luffy said as he held the seal under his shirt.

Coby looked up at Luffy and saw how determined he was "If I end up succeeding then that's ok, but if I die then a die" Luffy said as he moved towards the door "Well thanks for the food but I better find those swords before the sun comes up" Luffy took hold of the door knob "Do you think I could do it" Coby spoke as Luffy went to open the door "Do what" Luffy asked as he turned his head "My dream is to be a slayer who defends the weak from the forces of darkness, it been my dream since I was a child so if I fight for it could I achieve it" Coby said to Luffy looking for an answer "I don't know that up to you really" Luffy said Coby looked at luffy and walked up to him "The swords are in Helmeppo's room down the hall on your right, I'll try and help Zoro out of his restraints while everyone's busy" Coby said looking determined to help Luffy.

Luffy just smiled as he opened the door and ran down the hall to get Zoro's swords, he didn't encounter any slayers while on his way down and found the room he was looking for, "Ok this is the place" as he entered the room he saw three swords standing against the wall, so he grabbed them and put them on his back as he was about to leave he noticed that outside the window the slayers were already aiming their guns at Zoro "What it not even sunrise yet" as Luffy looked out the window he saw who was giving the orders. It was the same slayer from before and Luffy knew he had to get down there before they killed Zoro, "Ok, I've never done this before but here go nothing" as Luffy walked back a few paces to jump out the window he concentrated on turning into a bat so he could fly down and stop the slayers. So as Luffy jumped through the windows he felt his body turn into a large bat like creature and flew down in front of the slayers bullets and felt everyone pierce his body. "Kid" said Zoro as he saw who had landed in front of him, the slayers were surprised as well they had never seen anything like what was in front of them neither had Buggy "What the hell is that" Buggy said as he noticed the bat like creature move his arms down and turn back into a boy.

"Hahaha see that didn't work at all" Luffy laughed as the bullet fell down from where they had hit him "What the hell are you" Zoro said, Luffy turned around and smiled "My name is Monkey D Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the Vampires one day" everyone was shocked to what the boy had said "You king of the Vampires, you're nuts do you know what that means to your people" Zoro said looking at the boy with disbelieve "King of vampires means King of vampires so what" Luffy said still smiling Zoro still looked at the boy with disbelieve at what he was saying "Anyway here's your swords, why you got three anyway?" Luffy asked, "It because I've learned the three sword style, my father was a master swordsman so he taught me to use them" Zoro said shaking off his restraints. Luffy knew that Coby had kept his word and got Zoro's restraints off before he was noticed so Luffy handed Zoro his sword, "Ok you have two choices you can run away while fighting theses' guys and die with honour or you can just surrender again and die in shame your choice" Luffy said as he turned around to fight the slayers "What are you the son of the devil, doesn't matter which one I take I'll still end up dead so I'll join you but know this I have my own dream, to became the world's most powerful werewolf and one day reclaim the land that was take from us, so if you interfere with that you'll have to pay after which you can apologize" Zoro said as he took out his swords ready to fight "World's most powerful werewolf, the king of vampire wouldn't have anyone less than the best on his team" as Luffy watched the slayers get restless.

"So this is where you ran to kid" Buggy came forward "I wondered after we returned to the castle and found only your grandfather there waiting for us" Buggy said while smiling "Ya well he didn't want me in the way" Luffy said "To bad he may have gotten away but we can still get your head" as Buggy jumped towards Luffy but Luffy was ready this time and countered Buggy's stake "Sorry but that won't work on me" Luffy's skin had become hard from transforming his body back to the bat like creature from before "You're more powerful than I anticipated" Buggy said as he threw away his broken stake. Luffy charged straight for Buggy while Zoro took care of the other slayers.

As Luffy's battle with Buggy got more intense with him punching him over and countering Buggy's dirty tricks from hidden stakes in the ground and Buggy's knife tricks Luffy was near enough to beating him."Damn you, why can't you just drop dead" as one of Buggy's knives flew towards Luffy, Zoro countered it and finished Buggy off "Thanks" Luffy said "Just doing my job" Zoro said as he sheathed his sword back "We better get out of here before they notice us and decide to send reinforcements" Zoro said as he noticed the sun coming up "Ya, let go" as Luffy ran straight for the gates "Wait" Luffy turned back and saw it was Coby, "Coby, what you doing here" Luffy asked "Thank you, Buggy was the division head of this part of the guild but with him beaten we might get a new division head soon" Coby bowed in front of Luffy and Zoro "No problem" Zoro said as he opened the gates "Luffy next time we meet we'll be enemies so I hope we can still be friends" Coby asked "Of course Coby we may be on opposite side of the law but we'll still be friend" Luffy smiled as he ran down the street with Zoro "You do realize he might kill you one day" Zoro said "I know but till then we'll just have to get stronger" Luffy smiled as they ran out of the town into the forest as the sun came up bring with it a new day.

**Hope you enjoyed my new story, I decided to come up with a supernatural story for one piece because I've been think about writing another story as well as my first one, this story might use parts from the manga/anime but most of it will be my own story but all rights to the One piece story belong to Oda so I hope you enjoy it**


	2. Chapter 2: The Two Sorceresses

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece manga/anime all right belong to Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Two Sorceresses **

"So why do they say you're a rouge wolf" asked Luffy as he and Zoro rode on the back of a cart, "for the last time I'm not telling you" Zoro said looking annoyed "Fine, but could you tell me why you're traveling alone" Luffy said as he pulled the hood of his jacket further down on his face to keep the sun off. "Ok, I'll tell you if you back off on all the questions" Zoro said looking serious "Promise" Luffy said holding his hands in front of him to show he wasn't lying, Zoro leaned back and looked at the sky "The reason I'm on my own is because I've never really belonged to a pack, most packs I've come across are either to weak or I can't get along with them" Zoro explained that when he was young the slayers had hunted his father and killed him, Zoro's mother had died long ago so it was just him and his dad though his father had taught him how to use the three sword style he'd never perfected the techniques. After his father died Zoro was taken in by some monks that lived near where Zoro had grown up, Zoro learned more about swordsmanship from the monks as he grew up and soon became a powerful swordsman though he had never beaten his rival, "Her name was Kuina and she was pretty strong for a girl "But still she beat me every time we duelled each other, she planned on becoming the world's best swordsman but one day after one of our fights she died" Zoro said looking sad as he remembered the girls funeral and how he promised her he would achieve his dream and never forget her "As soon as I was old enough I left and since then I've been on my own" Zoro said finishing his story.

"Wow, so how old are you" Luffy asked "I thought I said no more questions" Zoro said looking annoyed, "Sorry, just this last one and I'm done" Luffy said looking sorry "I'm 119 years old" Zoro said as he went back to looking at the sky "Well I'm 117 years old" Luffy said as he leaned forward "I see that's nice" Zoro said as he closed his eyes to sleep, Luffy decided to get some sleep as well, since running from the slayers guild both boys hadn't gotten any sleep, they both had to avoid the main road and travel using the back routes that weren't used by people because they were infested with dark creatures that most humans didn't want to meet. The cart they were on was travelling to a town known to be overrun with Vampires, Werewolves and many half-breeds, both agreed that would be a good place to hide out for a few days till they knew where they were going and hopefully find anyone who wanted to come with them on their travels. As the cart came out of the forest Luffy and Zoro jumped off and ran straight for the forest again, "Ok the town should be north of here if we follow the moon light" Zoro said as he pointed towards the moon "Ok, let get there soon I'm hungry" Luffy said holding his stomach "Well it your fault you ate all the food" Zoro said looking angry "I'm sorry so can we go now" Luffy said looking sorry but hungry at the same time.

After walking for hours both men came upon the town, "Finally we made it" Luffy said as he ran straight for the town "Hey wait up" Zoro chased after Luffy, Luffy stopped before a fountain at the centre of the town and looked at it, "Hey don't run off like that" Zoro said while trying to catch his breath. Luffy continued to look at the statue top the fountain Zoro came up besides Luffy and looked at the statue too, "Can't believe it been 300 years since the war" Zoro said "Ya, they killed so many of us" Luffy said as looked down, the statue was a representation of a slayer holding the head of a vampire and a werewolf, it marked the time when the war with the night world and the government finally came to an end with the death of the leaders of both races forever scattering the night world apart "I'm surprised this statue is still up with all these vampires and werewolves around" Zoro said looking at the statue with distain. "Ya, Hey could you tell us why this statues here" Luffy shouted towards a stranger "You idiot" Zoro shouted, the stranger came up to them "You new in town" the stranger asked "Ya" Luffy said "Well be careful, this town maybe filled with us but those damn slayers put some nutcase in charge here to keep us in line, he put this statue here as a reminder that they are in control" the stranger said looking angry at the statue and walked away "I guess this town isn't safe for us after all" Luffy said looking at Zoro "We better find a place to stay before this nutcase that guys was talking about comes after us" Zoro said as he walked passed Luffy.

Both boys found a cheap place to stay in town, it wasn't glamourize but it was liveable "Ok hope you enjoy your stay with us" said the bar woman "Thanks" both thanked the girl as they took the key to their room, as they entered into Luffy's room they saw a bed, a cabinet and a desk "It's nice" Luffy said as he sat on the bed "I thought vampires slept in coffins" Zoro said as he looked out the window "We do but we don't start sleeping in one till we come of age" Luffy laid back on the bed "Right, so what we do now" Zoro asked as he sat down on the chair by the desk, "Well we can get some food" Luffy said "No I mean what we do now, with this guys running this town we won't be able to move about freely since were wanted rouges" Zoro said looking frustrated "Relaxes, were fine for now so let's get something to eat and then get some sleep" Luffy relaxed in the bed feeling the comfort of the mattress, Zoro looked up at Luffy "Ok, I'll go find some food so try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone" Zoro left the room leaving Luffy alone, Luffy slept on the bed for some time before hearing something going on outside "Ok girl come with us and you won't get hurt" a man's voice came from below Luffy's room, Luffy went to the window and saw three men cornering a girl against the wall "Back off, I'm not going back" The girls voice was strong and determined as she held her knife in front of the men "Too bad the boss want you back so come here" as the man jumped forward and grabbed the girls arm and took the knife from her "Ok let go boys" The men dragged the girl towards the ally "Let me go" The girl struggled against the man.

"Hey how about we have some fun before heading back, the boss said we could do anything to her if she resisted" said one of the men, as the man looked at the girl and smiled her threw her to the ground and the two men held her down "No stop" the girl screamed "Too bad, because no one's going to help you" as the man came forward holding a whip Luffy jumped out the window and landed on the man "Hey kid what you doing" said one of the man as he came forward to punch Luffy, Luffy grabbed the man's fist and twisted it "what I'm doing is stopping a bunch of idiots from hurting a girl" Luffy threw the man back the other one came at luffy but he had already dropped down and kicked him "Know get out of here" as Luffy picked up the unconscious man and threw him towards the other men, both men took their friend with them as they ran out of the ally. "Thank you" said the girl "No problem" Luffy said as he turned around to talk to the girl, Luffy saw that the girl was young but she wasn't human "So why were those men after you" Luffy asked "It none of your business, besides you wouldn't be able to understand what I've been through" the girl said looking angry "Were they after you because you for something" Luffy asked again making the girl more angrier "I told you it none of your business" as the girl shouted she collapse to her knees Luffy noticed she wore a dress but it was torn "Hey you alright" Luffy bent down to see if she was alright. Luffy picked the girl up and took her back to his room so she would be comfortable and safe from anyone else.

As he put her on the bed he saw she was bleeding, usually this wouldn't effect Luffy but something inside him wanted to lick the blood to see what it taste like, Luffy would of done it if Zoro hadn't come in with the food, "Hey who's the girl" Zoro asked Luffy snapped out of his trance and turned around "Oh, she's just a girl I saved" Luffy said while smiling "What you do" Zoro asked as he put the food down, "Nothing bad" Luffy grabbed the food and started eating fast "Hey some of that mine" Zoro pried the food from Luffys hands, After eating their fill of food the girl woke up "Your awake then" Luffy said "Where am I" she asked "You in our room" Zoro said as he leaned against the wall "You collapsed outside so I brought you in" Luffy said as he sat in the chair "Thank you but you should of left me" the girl said looking down at the floor "Care to tell us who you are and why you were running from these men Luffy told me about" Zoro asked. "My name's Nami and they were trying to take me back to Morgan" Nami said looking scared "Morgan's in charge of this town, he sends his goons after people who disobey his rules and takes any girl he wants" Nami explained that since Morgan came to power several people had been executed for no reasons Vampires were kept locked under his dungeon and tortured as well as the werewolves who were forced to be his guard dogs to prevent revolt "I've been held in his mansion for 8 years and since then I've been beaten and tortured by him and by his men I've only managed to get out because he and his men were drunk from last night's festivities" Nami began to cry.

"Damn him, why won't the others fight back" Zoro asked looking furious "They would if he didn't use me and Robin to keep them under our spell" Nami said "Spell?" Luffy looked confused Nami stood up and removed the cloak around her to reveal a tattoo on her shoulder the shape of a pinwheel and orange, only magic users bared tattoos "You're a Sorceress" Zoro said sounding surprised "Ya, since I was little my mother taught me to use my powers for good even after she was killed I kept on using my powers for good, but when Morgan found out he grabbed me and forced me and Robin to create a spell to keep this town under his control" Nami explained that the spell she and Robin had created put people under a hypnotic trance which made them obey Morgan but it didn't work on everyone so Morgan isolated them and had Nami and Robin use a stronger spell to make them obey, Whenever Morgan found someone who was not under his control he has them brought to the mansion where we put them under and make them do horrible things" Nami looked scared " I hate doing this to them making them act like nothing wrong we been like this for 8 years and I want to stop it but without Robin I can only break the spell part way and Morgan won't let that happen" Nami stood up and put the cloak back on

"So what you going to do now" Luffy asked Nami looked up determined "I'm going back and saving Robin and then will break the spell and force Morgan out of here" Nami said as she moved towards the door "Well if you're planning on taking this guy's down we'll help" Luffy said standing up "No if you get captured Morgan will make you do horrible things for him that you'll never forgive yourself for" Nami said "I don't care, I'm going to beat this guy up for what he's doing to our kind" Luffy cracked his knuckles "Ya, besides you'll need us to get you back in unseen" Zoro said grabbing the hilt of one of his swords, Nami looked at both boys and smiled as tears appeared on her eyes "Your both idiots, but if you're going to help me you need to help me save Robin first" Nami said as she wiped away the tears and joined the boys in planning on how to stop Morgan.

After planning on how to enter Morgan's mansion it was decided they would use the sewer tunnel under it to enter through the dungeon, Nami had used this tunnel to escape so Morgan wouldn't think she would use it again, "Ok we can get up through here Morgan we'll be busy he has guests tonight so we can find Robin and stop the spell while Morgan's busy" Nami said, as they came up through the dungeon they saw many people in the cages just sitting doing nothing but stare "Why they just sitting there" Luffy looked at them and saw the blank look in their faces as if they weren't alive, "This is the spell me and Robin used, they won't move until Morgan uses them for something which is usually for them to take torture or fight in one of his festive games" Nami looked at them and was looking sorry. "Can't you release them, you're the one who used the spell" Zoro said looking at his kind in the cages, "I can't, Morgan made us specifically make him the one to release them from this spell so they can only be released if Morgan says so or someone beats him" Nami said as she took the keys from the wall "Robin's room is on the second floor I'll go and get her you and Luffy go and keep an eye on Morgan" as Nami existed the dungeon Luffy looked back to the others and punched the wall "I'm going to make him pay for doing this to us" Luffy's eyes turned from its normal eye colour to deep black showing his vampire side, Zoro's eyes had turned to their wolf form to show he was furious as well.

As they existed the dungeon they heard voices coming from down the hall, "Let's check it out" said Luffy; Zoro nodded as they walked down the hall till they reached a large dining room where several men were feasting around a long table, "You've done quite well Morgan who'd of thought to use sorceresses to control all these monsters, the government may not approve it but it diffidently lines our pockets using them for manual labour" said one of the men who wore what look like armour "Ya, but still the inspection is coming soon and if they find out about this you could lose your position in the guild" said another "Don't worry about that Kuro, I plan to make those inspectors my personal puppets at the guild, once I have them under my spell they'll give me info on what's going on and with every new puppet I will take over this world and they won't be able to stop me before it's too late" Morgan laughed. Luffy and Zoro held back from attacking Morgan in anger they knew if they attacked Nami wouldn't be able to save this Robin girl and they wouldn't be able to free those under Morgan's control, "What about us Morgan, are you planning to back stab us and make us your puppets" said the man in armour "Don't be ridicules Krieg, I still plan to give you and Kuro your share of the world can't run it without a few allies can I" as Morgan poured more wine into his cup "So after these inspectors are under your control then the plan moves on" Kuro said looking bored "Yes now to the festivities" Morgan raised from his seat and indicated to the doors.

As the large doors opened 4 people came in one of which Luffy recognized, "Nami" Luffy looked down looking worried "As you can see my puppets have brought us my two sorceresses to continue the festivities" Morgan said as both girls were forced to their knees "Damn you Morgan you have no right to do this" Nami shouted at Morgan "Silence you wench" Morgan slapped Nami across the face "The only right I have is to keep you alive so you can achieve my ambition" Morgan stood over Nami and picked her up by her dress "The fact you came back to recuse your friend saves me time to track you down so now I'm going to make you suffer for defying me" Morgan threw her down next to the girl "You think you can use us to do your bidding Morgan, you'll find karma will come on your head 10 times more for all the lives you made suffer for your ambition" said the girl, Morgan slapped the girl as well knocking her down next to Nami "Now then shall we begin" Morgan raised his arms and both men came forward and aimed their whips ready to strike both girls "Now then you shall learn the meaning of obedience" Morgan threw his arms down and both men whipped both girls. The girls screamed in pain as the whips lashed across their bodies starting to bleed and Luffy and Zoro had had enough of this cruelty.

Luffy and Zoro took out both men before they struck Nami and the girl again, Morgan and his guest stood up as the saw both men "Who you" Morgan shouted as both Luffy and Zoro checked the girls, "You ok Nami" Luffy asked "I'm sorry, Morgan's men caught me and Robin leaving and dragged us back" Nami cried as she held onto Luffy's shirt "It's ok Nami me and Zoro we'll take care of them and then we'll free everyone here" Luffy said looking at Morgan with a look of fury. Morgan walked back a few paces from looking at Luffy, Luffy put Nami down and walked straight at Morgan, fist clenched and ready to fight. "Are you the one responsible for this?" Luffy said still walking at Morgan "Ya I am, and who are you" Morgan said as both slayers jumped in front of Luffy to kill him but Zoro intercepted them and forced them back "Don't interfere" Zoro said as he charged at Krieg first and left Kuro against the wall, "My name is… Monkey D Luffy and you're going to pay for hurting my friend" Luffy punched Morgan straight in the face and sent him flying into the wall.

Luffy stood waiting for Morgan to get back up and fight him, "Nami you and Robin take care of the other guy while I take care of Morgan, then we can free everyone from this nightmare" Luffy said "Ok Luffy, Make sure he pays for this" Nami said as she and Robin got up and looked at Kuro "You should consider running but if you have a death wish so be it" Kuro said as he readjusted his glasses, "I don't care I will beat you" Nami said as she brought out a staff from under her cloak "That is so cool" Luffy saw the staff and was impressed by the look of it "You'll pay for this you brat" Morgan charged straight at Luffy but Luffy countered Morgan's attack "You'll have to do better than that" Luffy grinned as he punched Morgan again. The fights between all three groups had escalated to the point that areas of the mansion were destroyed, Zoro's fight with Krieg had resulted in Krieg's defeat with hundreds of slashes across his body and his armour destroyed, as for Nami and Robin they had defeated Kuro using the powers of illusions which both trapped Kuro and confused him when he couldn't attack them with his hidden blades.

For Luffy it was a different story, his fight with Morgan was hard because of Morgan's used dirty tricks and his large axe had cause Luffy to dodge most of the time and had only landed a few good blows on Morgan "You're a fool for coming here" Morgan said as he cornered Luffy in a room in the upper floors. "Damn it, where am I?" Luffy said as he looked around the room "Heh, This room belongs to the red head and once I'm done with you and your friend I'm going to make her put that spell on you and then I'm going to make you serve me like a dog and then I'll put you out in the sun and watch you burn" Morgan said as he brought his axe down near Luffy's neck, Luffy was looking down at a pen on the floor that was covered in blood "This pen is covered in blood" as the smell of the blood hit Luffy's nose Luffy's mind went from calm and controlled and then went blank as if everything else didn't matter. "Now die" Morgan swung his axe at Luffy's head but Luffy grabbed the edge of the axe and held it in place.

"What?" Morgan saw what had happened and became scared, he saw that the boy's eyes had turned black and was looking at him with a snarl as if he was provoked by Morgan's words; Luffy crushed the axe to pieces and grabbed Morgan's neck and slammed him straight to the floor. "What the hell are you?" Morgan said he'd never seen a vampire this strong in all his life, Luffy continued to hold Morgan down as he brought his hand down and punched him over and over again till he fell through the floor and into the main entrance hall. "What the?" Nami looked at the floor and saw Morgan, Morgan tried to get up but Luffy landed on him but there was something different about Luffy his hair had become slightly longer and his eyes were jet black "Luffy, what are you doing" Nami said looking surprised and scared as Luffy continued to punched Morgan over till blood came out on his knuckles. "Luffy stop, he's beaten" Nami said but Luffy continued to punch Morgan, Zoro came out and grabbed Luffy's fist "That's enough" Zoro said looking at luffy and saw that what he was looking at wasn't Luffy at all, Zoro struggled to hold Luffy back "Luffy wake up it's over" Zoro tried to hold Luffy back but then Luffy pushed against him and sent Zoro flying. Zoro got up and saw Luffy slowly walking towards him and was baring his fangs at him "Luffy stop" Nami shouted but Luffy had already launched at Zoro.

But before Luffy hit Zoro the tall girl put herself between Zoro and Luffy and it stopped Luffy in his track, "Please my lord calm down, you have won this fight now please return to this world" the girl said and Luffy's eyes returned to normal and collapsed to his knees "ah what happened" Luffy asked looking confused, everyone sighed with relief seeing the old Luffy back; Luffy looked around at all the damage and then saw the unconscious Morgan in the crater he had created "Did I beat him" Luffy asked as he stood up and walked over to Morgan "Yes, and now that he's been beaten everyone in town should be waking up from the spell and know that Morgan's been defeated" Nami said as she joined the other and she was right as the prisoners came out from the dungeon they looked like they had woken up from a dream. "What happened" One of the werewolves asked "It looks like those guys took out Morgan and his accomplices" said a vampire "If he's been defeated we can finally take back this town and chase the slayers out" said an old werewolf "Ya, lets grab Morgan and chuck him out" as the vampire descended and grabbed Morgan and dragged him out of the mansion.

"We thank you for freeing us from Morgan's control, but we ask that those two leave this town" said a younger vampire as he indicated towards Nami and Robin, both girls looked shocked "Please we're sorry we did this to you but Morgan forced us" Nami tried apologising but the vampire raised his hand to stop her "We know you had no choice but with Morgan and his accomplice finally gone they'll more than likely tell the guild of your existence and you know that they hunt sorceresses so they can use them to hunt us so it would be better for both of you to leave here before they come here looking for you including your friends" the vampire indicated towards Luffy and Zoro. "Don't worry about us, we'll show those damn slayers that they can't control us" the Vampire smiled to reassure the girls that they were forgiven, Nami tried holding back the tears and bowed to the group to show she was sorry and happy that they didn't hold blame for her and Robin.

After packing their bags Luffy and Zoro had seen a large difference to the town then from when they arrived earlier that night, everyone had torn down the statue from the fountain and was burning all of the slayers weapons and belongings so the homes they had taken were returned back to their right owners. "I guess we should get going since we caused all this ruckus the slayers we'll come looking for us" Zoro said pointing towards the forest "Ya let's go" Luffy put his jacket on he knew that the sun would be up soon, as both walked straight for the forest they noticed two people waiting on the edge of the forest, "Hey, you finally turned up" Nami said as she waved at both men, "What you doing here" Luffy asked "Well we've decided to leave and we thought maybe we could join you" Nami said while she smiled "Why would we want a second rate Sorceress with us" Zoro said, Nami punched him in the head looking angry "Second rate, you can talk you mangy mutt" Nami said Zoro held his head where Nami had punched him Robin walked up to luffy and bowed before him "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Nico Robin and I thank you for saving me and Nami" Robin said "It was nothing so you want to travel with us?" Luffy said rubbing his neck looking happy.

After talking with the girls everyone came to an agreement that they would travel together and find a shaded place to rest for a while since no one had slept for hours, as the boys took front watch the girls talked to each other, "That boy is something isn't he" Robin said while she smiled "Ya he is quite strong but he is an idiot sometimes" Nami said as she remembered how luffy just went from being serious to childish in a minute of fighting, and then she remembered how Robin had stopped him from killing Zoro when he wasn't himself. "Robin, why'd you jump between Luffy and Zoro back there and how'd you snap Luffy out of that trance he was in because it wasn't magic you used" Nami asked looking at Robin "You know I'm a half breed Nami" Robin said "Ya" Nami replied back "Well when I saw Luffy in that state I just knew I had to stop him before he took first blood, because if he did he wouldn't stop till he had his fill and slaughtered everyone in his way" Robin looked up at the moon and saw it was a half way from being a full moon soon "When the blood moon comes that boy will turn into a monster and seek blood and when that time comes he'll become a true vampire and become something even I know will be unstoppable" Robin looked at Nami and saw the look of shock on her face "Don't worry though I know that we can keep him away if we use strong protective spells that he can't break" Robin said and smiled to reassure Nami that it would be alright.

Nami relaxed as she saw that Robin's words were true "Ok Robin" Nami said as she ran off to catch up with the boys, Robin ran as well thinking about the piece of information she had kept from Nami "I know she'll hate me for not telling her this, but Luffy's more than just a Vampire and I doubt he knows it but when he becomes of age he'll be more than just another vampire he'll be something else entirely" Robin thought as she caught up to the guys as they began to rest against the large tree as the sun came up.

**Here's Chapter 2 guys, for those who were confused about axe hand Morgan I decided to change his character to meet my version of the story and use Kuro and Krieg as partners to his plans then just other characters. I decided to make Nami and Robin Sorceresses since they would be good magic users also Robin is half Vampire half sorceress I'll develop her further in the story when I introduce more characters to my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: An Odd Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece manga/anime all rights belong to Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Odd Meeting**

"Morgan, also known as Axe Morgan was arrested for the illegal crimes of using magic to control an infested town of vampires and werewolves, for not alerting the guild of the extent of the vampire, werewolf infestation and for withholding information on two unregistered sorceresses Morgan has been sentenced to Impel prison for 5 years" Nami read the newspaper of the events that had happened. It had been two days since leaving the town and everyone had travelled looking for a place to stay or at least somewhere that didn't have slayers in it. "I'm hungry, need food" Luffy said poking his tongue out showing he was tired and hunger, "Well it your own damn fault, you ate all the food we had" Nami said looking at Luffy "Well on the bright side we found a place to rest till nightfall, maybe will find somewhere to stay soon" Robin said showing a smile as she went back to reading her book.

Zoro was sleeping on one of the branches on the tree they had stopped to rest under, Nami stood up as she put the newspaper down and walked over and took a bottle of water out and drank from it, "Man it hotter today then yesterday" Nami said as she wiped of the sweat from her brow Luffy was sitting under the shade he still had his jacket on and wearing the hood up to cover his face. Nami walked over to Robin to see what she was reading, Luffy climbed up the tree to talk to Zoro "Hey Zoro you want to go hunting" Luffy asked, Zoro woke up and looked up "It's to early for hunting Luffy wait for sundown and we can hunt for something good" Zoro went back to sleeping, Luffy just pouted as he slipped down the tree and walked into the forest "I'll find a something on my own" Luffy thought as he walked about the forest looking for food, Luffy saw a couple of rabbits but wasn't lucky enough to catch them. He continued to look till he saw the sun setting "Guess I should head back" Luffy thought looking disappointed that he hadn't caught anything, as he walked back to the group Luffy saw a large boar in the distance and smiled, "Alright know we're getting somewhere" Luffy thought as he slowly approached the boar and waited to pounce. When the boar turned it back Luffy bared his fangs and jumped on the boar and sunk his teeth in cutting it throat, as the boar stopped struggling Luffy released the boar's throat he licked his lips and tasted the blood.

Luffy had tasted boars blood before, but this had been the first time since leaving his home that he'd caught his own prey and the thrill of taking the boar down was coursing through his vein's to do it again, Luffy sank his teeth into the boar and began drinking the blood as if the hunger he had all day wanted to be satisfied so he sucked the blood in and continued to do it till all the blood ran dry, Luffy pulled himself up as he heard a noise coming from the tree's "Who's there?" Luffy shouted as he stood up with blood over his mouth, Luffy looked around and saw nothing but he could hear someone or something coming up behind him, as Luffy ducked out the way he saw it was a wolf "What's your problem" Luffy shouted to the wolf, the wolf was blonde furred and had deep dark eye's Luffy knew that this wolf would kill him if he didn't do something to get away from him. "You wanna fight" Luffy readied himself for the wolf to attack and as he did another wolf jumped into him, the other wolf was white furred and had a green patch over one of his eyes and Luffy had seen that green before "Zoro!" Luffy shouted as both Zoro and the other wolf attacked each other "Luffy, you alright" Nami came out the forest bush next to Luffy "I'm fine, how'd you guys find me?" Luffy asked "it wasn't difficult we just used a tracking spell to find you and Zoro sensed another werewolf nearby and changed form and ran straight for it" Nami said as the fight continued it was clear that both werewolves were equally strong and neither one was backing down "I think it time we stop this" Robin came out and moved her hands forward and began the incantation to stop Zoro.

As Zoro and the other werewolf charged at each other they became trapped inside two shields, "That should do it" Robin said as she held the spell in place till both werewolves turned back "Hey why'd you stop us?" Zoro said. The other werewolf turned into a man with blonde hair and was wearing a suit and took out a cigarette "Don't insult the lady, you mongrel" the other man said "Ok boys that enough" Nami said as she walked up to the stranger "Could you tell us who you are and why you attack our friend" Nami asked nicely "Sure my lady, my name is Sanji and the reason I was attacking was because that kid took my prey" Sanji pointed towards Luffy "You're prey?" Luffy looked confused as he wiped the last of the blood from his mouth. "Ya the boar you killed, I was tracking it for hours and when I finally caught up to it you jumped on it and drank its blood you damn vampire" Sanji said looking frustrated that all his tracking had been wasted. "Sorry I didn't know, you want the meat instead" Luffy pointed towards the boar's body "Don't give it to him, you killed it so it's our meat" Zoro shouted "And what would you do with it, chew it raw" Sanji insulted Zoro, "You want me to come over and give you a beating" Zoro said, Sanji growled at Zoro showing he didn't like the threat "Hey we don't want any trouble maybe we can give you half the boar and we can take the other half and cook it for ourselves" Nami said trying to reach an agreement with the blonde man "That sounds good but how about coming to my place and I'll cook you something up with it" Sanji offered "Sounds good to me" Robin said looking pleased "are we sure we can trust him , he could lead us to a trap" Zoro said crossing his arms "I wouldn't harm a lady, besides since your friend stood up to me which has never happened before I'll cook you all a meal" Sanji said "Sounds good to me" Luffy said looking happy that he was getting a free meal "Don't be happy about this" Zoro shouted.

After Robin stopped her spell they all collected their belongings and followed Sanji to a big building that had several people inside "Isn't this a restaurant?" Luffy said looking surprised, "Ya it the old mans, we'll have to go around back to cook the old man doesn't like it when I bring home my kills" Sanji pointed towards a small house at the back of the building. As they all entered into the small house they noticed it had a nice kitchen setting but the only furniture it had was a torn couch and a table, "You'll have to forgive the way my home looks since the last full moon I haven't had time to clean up" Sanji said as he pulled the chairs up next to the table. "You turn of age then?" Zoro asked "Yep, 118 this year the old man had to lock me up to stop me from attacking his customers though that night no one was out" Sanji said as he entered his kitchen and started cutting the boar apart and cook the side dishes "Does it hurt when you come of age?" Nami asked as she sat down "Well it doesn't hurt at first but it when the change becomes violent that it really hurts" Sanji said as he cut a few vegetables and put them in the pot "When a werewolf becomes of age he sheds away the pup fur he has and then he loses all sense of his surroundings and seeks blood and flesh to satisfy his desire during the hunt" Zoro said as he sat in the torn couch "The Hunt?" Nami looked confused "It's a time during the change in which the werewolf pack will hunt together to prevent the new wolves from killing their own and from killing humans" Robin explained further that during this time many dominates were found and which werewolves would lead the pack after the old alpha had either died or retired the position "I see so how come you were lock up Sanji?" Nami asked "Well I don't belong to a pack, I was either abandoned by my parents or they died, either way the old man found me and took me in even though he knew I was a werewolf" Sanji said as the taste the sauce from the pot.

"This old man's a human" Luffy asked "Ya, he doesn't have many relatives and they don't really care for him so he considers me family, though he can be a bastard sometimes" Sanji said as he poured stew into some bowls and brought them over to the table "Here we go boar stew" Sanji said as everyone took a pour and stared eating "This is delicious" Nami said as she ate more, Sanji sat down lighting a cigarette "So what's two beautiful girls doing with a vampire and a mongrel" Sanji said "Watch your mouth, you pup" Zoro said "Pup, I'm a full fledge werewolf" Sanji shouted "Please don't fight" Nami asked looking annoyed "Ok my lady" Sanji bowed to Nami "The reason were traveling together Is because we just left some business that didn't work for us and were looking for a place to stay" Robin said "Wait are you the two sorceresses that the slayers guild are looking for?" Sanji said looking at both Nami and Robin "Ya, so you read about us" Nami said looking calm as she waited for the accusations about what they had done. "Well I read that the man in charge was arrested for using magic on the towns people but I never thought that you two were the ones they were looking for" Sanji leaned back in his chair "well if it wasn't for Luffy and Zoro things would be worse than they are" Robin said as she placed her empty bowl on the table.

Sanji looked at both men and blew a puff of smoke "Well at least there was someone to save you girls" Sanji said, after finishing his bowl of stew Luffy went back for more but he was stopped when an old man opened the door and entered "Sanji what you doing back here you should be helping in the kitchen" said the old man "I'm cooking a meal for some lady's old man Zeff I'll be there in a minute" Sanji said looking annoyed, the old man looked around and saw the four stranger "I see, so you finally decided to have people over" as the old man came in and closed the door "I haven't decided anything you old geezer" Sanji walked past the old man and out of the house. "You'll have to forgive Sanji he usually on his own most of the time" said the old man, "So you're the guy who took him in" Zoro asked "Ya, you can call me Zeff" as he sat down in Sanji's chair "How come you took him in, werewolf pups are hard to handle and most humans choice never to raise one" Zoro said looking at the old man "When I was younger I was a well-known mercenary going by the name of 'Red-Leg' Zeff , during my travels I had lost my leg to a viscous werewolf whom I had killed after he had taken my leg, after I had set up shop here I found Sanji half dead from starvation" Zeff went on to explain how he feed Sanji and how he had tried to make the boy leave but found that Sanji wouldn't budge so Zeff took him in "Even though he's come of age it hard to believe it been over a hundred years and no one's noticed I haven't aged" Zeff played with his moustache "Wait does that mean you're" Nami stopped as Zeff lifted his shirt to show a black mark on his chest "Yep young lady I'm branded" Zeff said as he lowered his shirt "Branded?" Luffy asked looking interested "A branded person is forever cursed with long life till their sins has been forgiven" Nami said "It's the first time I've meet one, usually they're people who committed evil deeds and you don't seem the type to do those kinds of sins" Nami asked "As I said I was a mercenary in my youth after I killed so many people the mark appeared on my chest and since then I've tried to find repentance but it been over a 100 years now" Zeff said leaning on the table.

"Does Sanji know?" Luffy asked "Yes I told him, he was surprised at first but after a while he started to act like an idiot" Zeff said as he looked out the window, "What you mean" Robin asked "He refuses to leave" Zeff said "Usually before werewolves come of age they either stay with the pack or they travel on their own till they become of age and return to the pack, but as soon as Sanji learned of my curse he decided to stay with me even though we agreed he'd have to find a place for him to turn but he stayed in this house and destroyed half the furniture. Luffy left everyone to the conversation as he went outside to get some air, "The old man still there" Sanji came up to Luffy "Ya, he just told us about you not wanting to leave" Luffy said Sanji took another puff of his cigarette "It's not that I don't want to leave, I just that even though he maybe cursed he still the only family I have" Sanji said as he leaned against the wall of the house and threw his cigarette away "He seems a nice old man, maybe he wants you to enjoy your life and not waste it here" Luffy smiled "Ya, but where would I go, the slayers guild keeps a constant eye on us and even if I wanted to leave I would properly run into other werewolves who would want to fight me to see who's the strongest" Sanji said looking at the moon "How about coming with us?" Luffy asked "What?" Sanji looked confused "I'm traveling and the guys joined me for their own reasons so why not you, you must want to do something out in the world" Luffy asked "Ya, there is one thing, You ever heard of the Blue Mountains" Sanji asked "No never have" Luffy said "Your kidding everyone know that story, the mountains that touch the earth and reveal a paradise of clear waters and land filled with plants and animals you can just hunt and live in without any danger from the slayers" Sanji went on to tell the legend of the blue mountains and how since he was a kid he always wanted to find them.

"It my dream to see them and to show the world that they exist" Sanji said as Zeff came out the door "You should go with them kid, if you want to find those mountains you'll never find them here" Zeff said Sanji looked down not wanting to show his face "I can't leave you here on your own, what if something happens to you and I wasn't here to stop it" Sanji said "I've been alive for more than 100 years Sanji it your time to explore the world and live in it, my time has come and gone right now this restaurant is what I want to do" Zeff said but before Sanji could reply Luffy smelled someone was approaching the house the other two had felt it too and stood their ground as the strangers came into view "Ok you weak Human hand over all your money now" said the fish man as he held his sword over his shoulder "Arlong I told you I won't give you my money just because you and your gang live close to my restaurant" Zeff said as he moved forward "Oh really, how about I destroy this place then maybe you'll consider paying next time" Arlong snapped his fingers and two other fish men jumped forward and attacked the restaurant "You bastard" Sanji ran forward and kicked the fish man closest to him.

Luffy watched as Sanji beat the fish man to the ground and stood before the other fish men, "You'll pay for that you brat" Arlong swung his sword toward Sanji but it was stopped by Luffy as he charged at Arlong "You shouldn't pick a fight with us you weak human" Arlong said "Ya, but I'm not a human" Luffy lifted Arlong off the ground and threw him back into the forest, "Arlong" said the fish men as they rush to their leaders aid "Your one strong vampire" Sanji said as he lit up a cigarette "Ya, well I plan on becoming the king of vampires one day so I have to get stronger than this" Luffy stood fast as Arlong came out of the forest, "You'll pay for that" Arlong charged at Luffy and punched him straight into the house "Kid" Sanji yelled but Luffy got up from where he had landed "what are you?" Arlong asked Luffy barded his fangs to show he was angry "Arlong, he's a vampire" said one of the fish men on Arlong's left "A vampire" Arlong said as Luffy walked forward "This is the first time I've seen one up close, ha your kind usually hide in the shadows so why you doing here?" Arlong smiled as he swiped the blood from his mouth "First time I've seen a fish man" Luffy said back. "As for why I'm here is none of your business" Luffy brushed off the dust on his clothes and looked at the fish men.

"Well vampire it none of your business at what we're doing here either" Arlong said as he aimed his sword at Luffy, Sanji stood next to Zeff waiting to see what Luffy would do next "That idiot going to get him killed if he fights Arlong, he maybe strong but he hasn't got his true fangs yet so Arlong will beat him to a pulp" Sanji sounded worried as he watched Luffy fight Arlong "That's where your wrong Sanji" Zeff said as he watched the fight closely Sanji looked at Zeff looking puzzled as too what the old man was saying "That boy may not be of age but he'll fight to stop his friends from getting hurt and since he sees you as a friend he won't allow Arlong to destroy your home" Zeff watched Luffy land a kick onto Arlong's chest and knocked him out "Arlong" as the fish men looked over their leader they looked at Luffy with anger. "You'll pay for hurting our leader" Said the fish men with eight arms and charged straight at Luffy but was held back by Zoro "Hey Luffy you should of told us we had guest" Zoro said while holding the fish men back "Ya sorry I got carried away with their leader" Luffy smiled as he rubbed his neck "What's going on out here?" Nami came out to see what the guys were doing "Nami!" the fish men saw Nami and looked surprised "Hatchi!" Nami said as she noticed the fish men, as Hatchi pulled back and put his swords down Nami ran up and gave him a hug "What you doing here?" Hatchi asked Nami "Well I'm traveling can't you see that" Nami said, after talking with the fish man they decided to take Arlong back and not interfere with Zeff's restaurant again "Sorry about the mess I'll come by and help fix it up" Hatchi bowed to Zeff and Sanji "Sure just make sure Arlong doesn't come back here again" Zeff said looking stern "Ya, I'll leave his gang and give you a hand if he bothers you again" Hatchi said as he apologized again for the damage.

After the fish men left, everyone picked up some of the damaged and placed it over to the side of the house, "Hey Nami how'd you know that fish men?" Luffy asked "Hatchi! Well when I was younger I met Hatchi when I fell into the lake near my house and I nearly drown, he saved my life and since then we've been friends" Nami explained that after her mother's death she and her sister lived alone and Hatchi would come over to see if they were alright "After Morgan took me Hatchi tried to save me along with Genzo but Morgan's men beat them up so seeing him again is great, I've told him to let Genzo and my sister know I'm alright and that I'm safe" Nami said as Sanji came out with some tea. "Ok I've set up some beds for you guys to sleep in so you can get some rest" Sanji said as he handed Robin a cup. "Hey Sanji the old man wants to talk to you" one of the kitchen staff came out and yelled to Sanji, "Ok" Sanji walked into the restaurant "Wonder what the old man wants with him?" Zoro said as he placed a large piece of wood on the ground, "Who knows" Robin said while drinking her tea, as Luffy came and put the last of the damage down he smelt someone behind Zoro "Zoro, behind you" Zoro turned around to face whoever was behind him but stopped when he saw who was jumping him "ZORO" the stranger jumped forward "Ussop" Zoro said as the stranger landed on top of him "I can't believe it you, I thought I'd never see you again" Ussop cried as he hugged Zoro "Ussop, what you doing here?" Zoro pried Ussop off him "I was-Well- You know us wolves like to travel and I thought that I" Ussop tried coming up with an excuse "You got lost didn't you" Zoro said Ussop dropped his head in shame "Ya, I don't know what happened one moment I was following the pack next they were gone" Ussop said "You always were an idiot" Zoro got up and gave Ussop a hand up.

"Hey Zoro who's your friend" Luffy asked looking at the boy, "This Ussop he's a friend of mine from a pack I was once in" Zoro said "Nice to meet ya" Ussop waved at them "Which pack does he belong to?" Nami asked "Whitebeards" everyone was shock by what Ussop had said, "Wait you belong to the Whitebeard pack" Nami shouted looking scared "Ya so what" Ussop looked at everyone as if it didn't matter "What's the matter Nami" Luffy asked "You don't know who Whitebeard is, he's the most powerful werewolf in the world he control almost half the packs in the world, you could say he's the king of werewolves" Nami said as she imagined what Whitebeard looked like "Hey, the old man's not that bad as people make him out" Ussop said trying to reassure Nami that his alpha wasn't dangerous "So you say but I've heard he one of the four great lords that control part of the night world" Robin said as she sat down "Four Great Lords?" Luffy asked "The Four Great Lords are four leaders who control the night world, they keep us safe from the governments lackeys and keep the slayers in line, since the war 300 years ago they've been watching over the night world and keeping us safe" Robin finished explaining about the Four Great Lords and luffy smiled "Wow, I can't wait to meet them all" Luffy said looking excited. "Your insane" Nami shouted at Luffy, Sanji came out and saw what was going on "Ussop you here early" Sanji said "You know him" Zoro asked "Ya, he's been here for 2 weeks" Sanji came over to the group "So what the old man want" Luffy asked "oh nothing really, just telling me to keep the noise down so what going on here" Sanji asked after explaining what had happened while he was gone everyone was silence for a few minutes "Well I knew Ussop came from Whitebeard's pack he told me the first night he came here" Sanji threw away the cigarette he had "So what the plan for tomorrow" Zoro asked "Well me and Robin were planning to go into town and buying a few supplies before we set off again" Nami said "I guess me and Luffy will stay here and help fix this place up" Zoro said as luffy nodded in agreement "I'll stay too give you guys a hand" Ussop said.

As everyone went inside to get some rest Luffy couldn't help but feel someone was outside looking at them, "Hey everything alright" Zoro asked as he looked back at Luffy "Ya, can't you feel that" Luffy asked Zoro came back a sniffed the air "Ya, there's someone out their" Zoro could smell the stranger "Hey, you coming or not" Sanji asked as he approached them "We may have company" Zoro said as he took hold of his swords, Sanji looked towards the forest and sniffed the air "Your right" Sanji closed the door and all three men decided to investigate who was out there, as they looked around Luffy's heightened senses picked up who it was that was watching them. Luffy ran off in the direction of the person's location, "Hey Luffy" Zoro shouted but Luffy had already charged straight at the person, as Luffy jumped towards the person the stranger grabbed his arm and threw him into a tree "I knew it was you" Luffy bared his fangs at the stranger "It's been a while kid" the man was tall and wore a large coat over a brown suite "Luffy" Zoro came out having transformed into his half wolf form to keep up to him "Who's this guy" Sanji said as he joined them "His name's Crocodile" Luffy said looking at crocodile with fury "Wait Crocodile you mean one of the seven Blood Lords" Sanji said as he looked shocked "Don't know what you mean but this guy's been hassling me and my grandfather for years" Luffy said as he prepared to fight "Ha, the fact you're here with two werewolves proves that your grandfathers on the run and your fair game" Crocodile said as he showed his fangs through his smile "Forget it Grandpa won't let you take over our clan" Luffy shouted at Crocodile "I don't care, your clan been in charge of us for too long it time for someone else to take control" Crocodile charged towards Luffy but Luffy grabbed Crocodile threw him to a tree.

"You can forget it Crocodile I won't let you beat me" Luffy charged towards Crocodile but collapsed as he felt something painful run through his body "Luffy" Sanji dropped beside him and saw Luffy was in agony "What's wrong" Sanji asked "Hahahaha, Stupid boy with the blood moon only a week away he thinks he can beat me in that form" Crocodile got up from where luffy had thrown him. He tried attacking both Luffy and Sanji while they were busy but Zoro slashed Crocodile with his claws, Crocodile pulled back as he bled "Damn well next time that boys mine" Crocodile ran into the forest at high speed "Luffy come on wake up" Luffy had fallen unconscious "We better get him back" Zoro transformed back into his human form and picked luffy up and both walked back to the house and saw Robin waiting for them "What happened?" Robin asked "We encountered one of the Blood Lords and Luffy collapsed from who knows what" Zoro said as he placed Luffy on the ground, Robin check Luffy over and saw that Luffy's body was cold "Damn, it happening" Robin said "What you talking about Robin" Sanji had "Luffy's going through the change he's becoming a full fledge Vampire" Robin said as she checked Luffy's pulse "The change I thought Vampires don't change till they turn 118" Sanji said "Luffy's 117 that means he's becoming a true Vampire soon" Zoro said as he explained luffy had told him his age before meeting Nami and Robin "So what's going to happen to Luffy" Sanji asked "When a Vampire becomes of age he goes into a trance where they hunt for blood, when they hunt they kill anyone in their path until they turn into their turn vampiric form and fall into a deep sleep that last for 24 hours" Robin said both boys were shocked to what they heard as they looked at Luffy the realized that unlike their change this boy would hunt more viciously then they had "Ok when Luffy wakes up I'm going to beat him up for not telling us this and after that were going to have to find a way to keep him from killing people" Zoro said shaking his fist in anger "That's not the problem here" Robin said looking worried "What could be worse" Sanji asked "The blood moon you idiot" Zeff came out.

"The Blood Moon?" Sanji looked confused "The Blood Moon is a time when all vampires and werewolves turn into their true form and hunt together, the blood moon comes around every 10 years and when it does it causes the monster inside to seek blood and flesh, it also makes those under its power to hunt each other to gain power from each death they take" Zeff said looking at the boys "Wait you mean will just turn into monsters and hurt anyone that we come across" Sanji asked "Yes, the reason you've never been affected by the moon before is because you weren't of age yet, the moon only affects those who are of age, the young aren't drawn to it power" Zeff kneeled down and checked Luffy "So why is it bad for Luffy?" Zoro asked "Because it more than likely that this boy will come of age during the blood moon" Zeff said Robin faces was scared as she heard this "Why is that bad" Sanji asked "Because those who become of age during the blood moon become uncontrollable, the power of the moon makes them seek more than just blood they seek out to destroy everything around them it makes them more powerful and it also increases the vampire strength and power to unimaginable levels, but after the moon has gone it forces the vampire to sleep for 48 hours so their bodies can take in all the blood and power they took that night" Robin said as she hugged herself "So not only do we turn into monster Luffy will become a bigger monster that will kill us" Zoro said as he looked down at the boy.

"The only way you lot can avoid this is to travel to the city" Zeff said "Wait the city" Sanji looked confused "Yes the city of night, it the only place where your lot can live in peace and it will have the right security to keep you from killing yourselves" Zeff explained that the city of night was a place where vampires, werewolves and many others could live in peace without fear of the slayers guild catching them "Ok after we get everything ready will head for the city and hope they can keep us from killing anyone" Zoro said as he picked Luffy up and took him inside "Ya" Sanji looked up at the moon and saw that it was near close to a full moon "Are you sure I should go old man, what if those fish men break their word and come and cause trouble" Sanji asked Zeff, Zeff kicked Sanji in the head with his wooden leg "You brat I maybe old but I can still teach those idiots some manner" Zeff said as Sanji held his head "Beside you have a dream, find those mountains and maybe one day you can show me them" Zeff left Sanji alone "Damn geezer" Sanji said but he smiled as he entered the house and noticed Robin sitting down "What's the matter Robin" Sanji smiled "It's just that this will be my first blood moon and I'm scared to what I'll do, most half breeds fight the desire but most of them give in and drink blood, I wonder what will happen when I do it" Robin hugged herself tight Sanji looked at Robin and just sighed "Well were all in the same boat we just have to be sure that we make it to the city before the blood moon" Robin stood up and looked at Sanji and smiled "Ya your right" Robin said as she moved off to her room.

Sanji looked out the window one last time and wondered what would happen to him when the Blood Moon came "If what the old man said is true then I'll properly turn into a real monster, as for Luffy I wonder how powerful he'll become when the blood moon comes" Sanji moved into his room as the night moved on bring the new day.

**What will the blood moon do to Luffy and will it change everything, Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, the next chapter will introduce a new Vampiric Luffy and also show what Zoro and Sanji are like as werewolves. I will be introducing the other Blood Lords soon, As for Crocodile introduction I'll be extending his reasons for attacking Luffy later on in the story,hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
